The invention is generally related to fluid infusion, and more particularly, to a fluid infusion system and method that verifies that the correct fluid supply is connected to the correct infusion pump.
Physicians and other medical personnel apply intravenous (IV) infusion therapy to treat various medical complications in patients. IV infusion therapy typically involves infusing medical fluids, such as drugs or nutrients, from a fluid supply, such as a bag, bottle or other container, through the tube of a fluid administration set to a cannula inserted into a patient's blood vessel. In a typical facility, a physician enters an order for medication for a particular patient. This order may be handled either as a simple prescription slip, or it may be entered into an automated system, such as a physician order entry (“POE”) system. The prescription slip or the electronic prescription from the POE system is routed to the pharmacy, where the order is filled. Typically, the prescribed medication is prepared by a pharmacist and added to a bag or bottle at a pharmacy. A pharmacist also typically identifies the contents of the bag and the patient for whom the bag is intended with a paper label that is attached to the bag and in some cases by other means, such as a bar code or magnetic device, or by use of a radio frequency (RF) signal interactive device such as an RFID tag, as examples. The prepared medication is then delivered to a nurse's station for subsequent administration to the patient.
For safety reasons and in order to achieve optimal results, the medical fluid is often administered in accurate amounts as prescribed by the doctor and in a controlled fashion by using an infusion pump. Infusion pumps operate by displacing the fluid from a fluid administration set to force fluid from the fluid supply through the tube and into the patient. The infusion pump is programmed by an operator such as a nurse or other medical personnel, with operating parameters to achieve the administration of the drug as prescribed by the physician. Such operating, or pumping, parameters are drug and patient specific. That is, the pumping parameters are selected based on the particular drug prescribed and the specific patient for whom they are intended. It is the nurse's responsibility to match the prescribed drug with the correct patient and with the properly programmed pump.
Hospitals and other institutions continually strive to provide quality patent care. Medical errors, such as when a patient receives the wrong drug or receives the correct drug at the wrong time or in the wrong dosage, are significant problems for all health care facilities. In the administration of medication, focus is typically directed to the following five “rights” or factors: the right patient, the right drug, the right route, the right amount, and the right time. The nurse aims to ensure that these “rights” are accomplished. Systems and methods seeking to reduce medical errors should also take these five rights into consideration.
Medical infusion pumps have advanced greatly over the years and permit more precise infusion control resulting in much better treatment for patients. Doctors are more assured that the doses and infusion rates that they prescribe for their patients can be delivered to the patients accurately by infusion pumps. However, there remains a continuing concern that the right drug is matched to the right pump.
In some cases, a single patient may be prescribed multiple simultaneous infusions for different drugs, sometimes four or more, which requires multiple infusion pumps that may all be programmed differently. In such cases, there will also be multiple administration sets each with its own fluid conduit to be connected with the patient. Where there are multiple infusion conduits present, there is a concern that a fluid conduit may be mounted to the wrong infusion pump and the drug delivered under incorrect pumping parameters. As an example, where multiple infusion pumps are located side by side, there is a concern that a fluid infusion line may be installed in the wrong pump channel. Where a more dense infusion pump environment exists, it is important to be sure that the correct medical fluid conduits are being mounted to the correct pump or “channel.” The four fluid sources for all four pump channels may be suspended immediately above all four pump channels and the conduits of the four administration sets may become intertwined, thus making it more difficult to select the correct tube for the particular channel of the pump.
Prior attempts have been made to assure that the right drug is administered to the right patient through the right pump. In one example, a bar code label identifying the drug and patient is applied to the bag at the pharmacy. After an operator such as a nurse manually programs the pump, a bar code scanner connected to the pump is used to read the bar code label on the bag to verify that it identifies the same medication as that programmed into the pump. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,683 to Sancoff et al. discloses a bar code label applied to the bag that is read with a bar code scanner to automatically program the pump, thus avoiding manual programming entirely.
Even though the foregoing have provided significant advances in the art to avoid medication errors and have reduced the likelihood of such medication errors, there still exists some risk that an incorrect bag may become mounted to a pump or pump channel. Stated differently, there still exists some risk that a bag may become connected to the wrong pump or pump channel. For example, the nurse could possibly scan the bar code label of the correct bag, but become distracted and mount the conduit of the administration set connected to the bag to the wrong pump channel. Even if the nurse does not become distracted, the various fluid conduits in a multiple fluid infusion may be difficult to distinguish from one another and tracing the fluid conduit associated with the right bag may become burdensome, especially where the fluid conduits have become tangled with each other. In such a case, the nurse may inadvertently choose the wrong fluid conduit to install in the pump even after identifying the correct fluid supply.
Hence, those skilled in the art have recognized that a need still exists for a system and method to more accurately ensure that the correct fluids are infused into the patient at the correct pumping parameters. Further, those skilled in the art have recognized a need for a system and method that can more reliably determine that the correct fluid source is connected to the correct infusion pump or pump channel so that the fluid is infused into the patient in accordance with the correct pumping parameters. The present invention fulfills these needs and others.